


Come Anytime, It's Christmas

by JennieBlackheart



Category: British Singers RPF, Buzzcocks, Pete Shelley - Fandom, Punk Rock RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Christmas, Come Swallowing, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Naked Christmas, Undressing, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 20:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: Pete is alone, and Christmas is right around the corner. He hasn't put up any decorations or lights, as he doesn't want to be reminded of his loneliness. His Postman comes in a snow storm to bring him a package. Pete invites him in, warms him up, and they decide that on Christmas they are spending the day together.





	1. Special Delivery

It was the day before Christmas eve and Pete was doing all that he could to keep his mind off of the holiday. He didn't mind it if he had a boy or girl to snuggle up with to watch the snow and drink mulled wine, but this year he had been unlucky in love, well, unless you counted the few one night stands. There was no emotion there, however, just a quick burst of lust and then a goodbye. Sometimes he didn't know why he bothered.

On the sofa Pete sat, plucking his guitar as the snow came down. He hadn't even bothered with a tree, lights, or anything else. Those things would only remind him of his lonely situation. His band mates had gone off with their girl friends and family, and he was happy for them. Really, he was.

In a mug there was warm mulled wine, or that is what he called it. Really it was all the liquor in the house besides the beer, put in a pot on the stove and warmed up with some cinnamon and nutmeg. It was awful, really, but it took very little to numb the heart, and that is what he was aiming for.

The snow was coming down heavy, now, and the wind was gusting up, he felt sorry for anyone out there. He was in a new flat in y-fronts and a dressing down, the heat turned up and slipper socks on his feet. He may be alone, but at least he was comfortable. Pete strummed and mouthed the words to the song he was working on, until there was a knock at the door.

'Who on earth would be out in this, and coming to see me, no less?' He wondered as he put his guitar down, and got up. Pete tied his dressing gown tightly around his waist, and walked over to the front door. When he opened it he saw that it was the cute Postman he'd seen deliver packages now and again. He was covered in snow and shivering, so Pete asked him inside.

"I know it's not proper protocol or what have you, but you are going to catch your death if you stay out there." Peter warned.

The Postman nodded and took Pete's advice. "Thank you, Peter, I.."

"Pete, I go by Pete, though on packages it is always so formal."

"Speaking of which I'm here to give you one." said the Postman.

He put his bag down, just as Santa would have, and dug around for a box. Upon finding it, he gave it over to Pete. He took it and looked at it, then set it down. "Something from my mum, most likely socks, he sighed."

"Yes well, mother's are like that, it's lovers that give the best gifts." The Postman informed him.

"Yes, well, I'm single, so no gifts to give or receive. I suppose I could buy myself something, but there is nothing I want but someone to sit by me and enjoy the holiday." Pete shrugged, noticing that the snow was melting in a puddle on the floor under the postman.

"Er, let me go get a towel, you just make yourself comfortable--er?"

"Joe. My name is Joe, nice to meet you, Pete."

"Yeah, be back!" Pete replied grabbing a towel. He came back and dropped it on the floor so it could soak up the water.

"Joe, wanna take your coat off and have some mulled wine with me? It's dreadful outside." Pete offered.

"Well, I suppose a wee bit couldn't hurt." Joe flashed Pete a beautiful smile that perfectly complimented his brown shaggy hair and green eyes.

"I'll be right back." Pete went to the kitchen, and tried to find a mug that didn't have a chip in it in the cupboard, but he was unlucky. All of them were second hand, but they still did their job and that is what mattered. Using a ladle, he put the 'wine' in the mug and brought it back out. He handed it to Joe who was now on the sofa. Pete moved his guitar, and sat down next to him.

"Thanks, most people just want their mail, and don't think about the people delivering it." mused Joe.

"Well, Joe, I'm not like most people, in fact I look forward to seeing you put mail in my letterbox, not because of anything I get, but because....I want to see you, even if it is only briefly." Pete realized he had just confessed, and thought maybe the 'wine' had loosened his tongue.

"I had no idea, but then, how could I?" Joe took a sip of the 'wine' and grimaced. He then set the mug down on the coffee table before him.

"Any plans for Christmas?" Joe asked, noticing there was not a single decoration.

"No, I will probably just get drunk while I watch tele." He sighed. Once again he was speaking the truth.

"What about you, Joe, a handsome fella like you surely has someone and will have a nice holiday." Pete tried to sound cheerful and optimistic, but he wasn't very good at it.

"My wife divorced me recently, and we hadn't even been together a year. It's fine, though, I've come to realize I prefer the company of men." Joe explained.

"As do I, for the most part. As a man, I know what a man wants." He explained.

"Exactly." Agreed Joe.

Pete looked over at Joe, and eyed him up and down. It had been some time, and he had been crushing on Joe for ages. Now the man was in his uniform and it was storming out.

"Pete, I-" whispered Joe.

"I know..." replied Pete with the same tone.

He bit his lip and traced his fingers down Joe's uniform, until he got to his belt. He undid that, and then his trousers. Pete then pulled out Joe's twitching cock as he gasped. 

"May I?" asked Pete. "Call it a Christmas gift for all of your service."

Joe nodded and spread his legs, while Pete got down on his knees. He gripped the base and stroked Joe a few times, before licking up his length. Pete then kissed the tip, and swallowed him whole, causing Joe to grunt in pleasure.

Pete tightened his lips and began to hum one of his songs, caressing Joe's balls as he sucked him.

Joe gripped the couch, his pulse racing as pleasure radiated from between his thighs to the nest of his body. The hand Pete was using to caress Joe's balls had since pulled out his cock from his underwear and he was stroking himself intensely, as Joe continued to moan.

Occasionally, Joe would buck his hips involuntarily, but as Pete had no gag reflex, he was able to take it and Joe had never had anyone ever suck his cock like this. He knew he was now fully committed to men, without a doubt.

Joe's cock began to swell, and Pete knew it wouldn't be long before he got a mouthful of hot come. He too, was almost ready, heat rising between his legs, his balls swelling.

"Pete, I!" That was the only warning Pete got before he was swallowing spurt after spurt of Joe's salty come. It was then that he came, painting the carpet, without a care. Pete popped off Joe's cock, his lips red and swollen and asked if he liked his present. Joe was nearly speechless.

"No one has ever...now I know I favor men." Joe confessed. 

"Good, Merry Christmas, you are the only one to hear those two words from me with any meaning behind them." Pete tucked his cock back in his underwear, and wiped his hand on his dressing gown. 

"I suppose you will have to go on your way, now. I'd like to think I warmed you up, though." Pete laughed.

"Yes, you did, though, Christmas is still going to be quiet." Joe got up and buttoned his trousers, did his belt and then went to get his coat on.

"You are welcome to come back on Christmas, if you like? I'd rather have you around than do the alternative. Also, I won't try to poison you with anymore mulled 'wine.' Pete was a bit lightheaded, but in the best mood he'd been in for some time.

Joe put his coat on, and grabbed his bag. "I'd be a fool not to take you up on that offer, what time should I come?"

Pete smiled. "You can come, anytime you want!"


	2. Christmas Naked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete cleans up his house, and then looks in the fridge and realizes there isn't much to eat. He hopes his guest, Joe, doesn't mind. When Joe shows up he has Christmas pudding, oranges, and a present for Pete. Pete is surprised as well as thankful. 
> 
> As new lovers they go to the bedroom before figuring out their supper, and Pete opens his gift. After that, they have their Christmas supper naked on the couch with just blankets.

After Joe left, he looked round his place and saw what a wreck it was. With a new outlook, and a smile on his face, he got up to do a bit of tidying. First, he cleaned up the come he had ejaculated onto the rug, and then threw that rag, and the towel that was soaking up the melted snow under Joe's boots, into a laundry basket. He sorted the piles of clothes on the bed and over a chair into 'clean,' 'mostly clean,' and 'dirty,' making the room appear better. He didn't have many things, his most important being his guitar, so there was no bric a brac about. Most of his things had been stolen anyway. Only a picture of his family tucked into the dresser mirror and a bottle of cologne remained.

Pete figured this was good for now, and would worry about the kitchen and dishes later. He longed for a shower, so he took off his dressing gown and threw that in laundry with his underwear, as well. Naked, he turned on the taps, and waited for the water to warm up. Pete's thoughts focused on Joe and pleasing him on the sofa. He hoped Christmas would lead to more.

When steam began to rise, Pete got in, and let the water cascade down his back. He closed his eyes and let out a moan, again thinking about servicing Joe. He began to get hard, and grasped his cock as the water continued to beat against him. Pete turned and let the water hit his chest, as he breathed in the steam. He let out another moan, his cock hard in his grip. Pete thought of Joe's lips tight around his cock, his mouth warm and wet. The thought of grasping that shaggy brown hair and their eyes meeting was too much, and Pete came in the shower, his seed going down the drain. Breathing heavy he grabbed the soap and began to wash.

When Pete was done, he got out and dried off. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he went to the mirror, combed his hair and shaved. If Joe liked his appearance then, all cleaned up he was sure to impress.

Pete went to dress, and then walked into the kitchen. There were dishes in the sink to wash, and he got right on them. As he washed them though, he thought about what the two were going to eat for Christmas supper. Pete hadn't much money, surely not enough for a feast, and besides he could barely cook. All of a sudden he frowned, worried Joe would be disappointed. After washing the dishes, he went over to the fridge and opened it. There were some old chips, cold cuts, beer, and he knew there was a few tins of bean in the cabinet and some stale bread on the counter that would be okay if he toasted it. He sighed, and shut the fridge door, then leaned against it, arms folded.

The snow was still falling lightly outside, so even if he did have money, he didn't know how he would be able to retrieve anything at the market. He tried to hope for the best, after all, Joe had said he'd gone through a divorce recently so he probably didn't have much either. They would have each other, though.

On Christmas eve, Pete perfected the house, and outside it was no longer snowing. He was glad about that as he was beginning to think Joe wouldn't be able to make it. That night, he fell asleep with a smile on his face, and his hand on his heart. He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

 

On Christmas, Pete woke up, and stretched, then had his morning wank. He was less anxious after his orgasm, and after he cleaned up, he went to his closet and picked out the best clothes he had, and put them on. Pete looked in the mirror and smiled that smile that so many people had told him was mischievous. 

Today was going to be good, he just knew it!

Pete went to the kitchen and made some strong tea, and thought about whether he should make beans on toast or toasted sandwiches with the cold cuts. At least he had beer, alcohol was a necessity. As he thought, he took his tea and cigarettes and sat on the sofa. He lit it and allowed the smoke to emanate from his lips. 

Maybe he would let his guest decide as neither one would take long to prepare. As we waited, he remembered the package from his mum, and went and got it. He unwrapped it, glanced the card and opened the box. Just as he had thought, socks, and even underwear. He thought that a bit odd, his mother buying him underwear when he was a grown man. Pete decided he would put that in his closet and shut the door.

While back there, he heard a knock. His heart lept from his chest at the thought of that being Joe. Sure enough, when he opened the door, it was, and he had two large sacks with him.

"I didn't want to show up empty handed so I brought Christmas puddings and some oranges, and a gift for you!" Joe's cheeks were rosy from the cold wind, and he was a sight for sore eyes.

"I would say you shouldn't have, but I'm glad you did, because I don't have much, and what you brought is the best part of a Christmas meal." Pete walked Joe in the kitchen, and helped him put everything on the counter, except the gift. "Now that you shouldn't have done."

"Nonsense, it's Christmas!" replied Joe.

"Yes, but I have nothing to give you." answered Pete.

"You are giving me hospitality and a place to celebrate. Also, the other day was mighty nice." Joe flushed a bit, and smiled.

"There's more of that, if you wish." Pete was bold, but he meant what he said, and he really wanted to go back in the bedroom with Joe.

"You have no idea." whispered Joe.

"Oh, I think I do!" Pete teased.

"Show me, then." Joe dared.

"Gladly, just step into my 'office.' Pete grinned. He led Joe down the short hallway, and into the bedroom. "Those clothes will never do, let me help you remove them." Pete offered. 

"Please." answered Joe, enthusiastically, holding his arms out.

Pete slipped off Joe's wool jumper, which caused his brown hair to partially cover his eyes. It was adorable, and Pete left it like that as he undid the man's shirt. Off that came, and onto the floor! Then Joe's vest, which revealed the man's slightly downy chest. Pete was glad the man wasn't hairy, and ran his hands over his skin. He moved in to suck each nipple, and then nip them, causing Joe to cry, "Oh!" each time.

Pete looked back into Joe's eyes, and licked his lip as he relieved himself of his own shirt. He'd nothing on underneath so both were topless now. This time Joe moved in and wrapped his arms loosely around Pete and kissed him softly, then turned his head and slipped his tongue in the other man's hot mouth, causing Pete to moan into the kiss.

When both men broke the kiss, they looked at each other's trousers, and the bulge formed inside. Pete grabbed Joe by the waistband and undid the button and fly, pushing his trousers and underwear down simultaneously. He fell back on the bed, and Pete smiled.

"Now your turn." Joe didn't have to ask twice as Pete was quickly rid of his own, and both men were naked together.

Pete got on the bed so he was facing Joe and began to kiss his neck. He then looked up and asked, "Can I mark you?"

"Only below the neck, work, you know..." was Joe's reply. Pete wanted to leave deep purple blooms on the man's neck, but would save that for inside his thighs. Instead he just kissed his way down, nipping Joe's nipples again, then his stomach and then his cock. Pete kissed inside Joe's thighs, leaving marks, as well as Joe's cock twitching. 

"You're having all the fun, get on your back, I want to pleasure you as well." Pete could hardly complain, and did just that. 

Joe got on top of Pete, and Pete was quick to say that he wished to be marked. The man grinned and began licking and sucking Pete's neck marking him, and making Pete arch in pleasure."Yes, just like that!" Pete cried out. The members of the band would be shocked when they saw him, and would wonder who he had over. 

Joe moved down to Pete's collar bones and kissed each one, and then sucked and kissed Pete's nipples which were already hard. The man panted as a shiver ran down his spine.

Now it was Joe's turn to take in Pete's cock and he gripped the base, kissed the tip and took him in slowly, tightening his lips around Pete's girth. Joe then began bobbing his head up and down, Pete enjoying every minute. Eyes closed he was savoring every moment, and then Joe slid a finger inside of him, and he gasped. Joe began to move it in and out, and Pete began to writhe.

Joe added another and began to scissor his fingers in him. He saw some lotion by the bed, and took his fingers out, but added them back, and they slipped in with ease.

"Joe, I can't take much more, I need you in me or I'm going to come like this." Pete informed his partner. Joe took his fingers out, and lubed his cock up. "Can't have that, I want to feel your warmth from the inside." 

Joe pushed Pete's legs back, and thrust deep inside Pete, Pete, gripping the bedspread. "Come closer, I want your kisses as you fuck me!" Pete begged. Joe moved down and ran his fingers through Pete's brown hair, and kissed him slowly as he moved his hips. Pete began to breath heavy, remembering how long ago it was since he'd felt this sort of pleasure with someone.

"Oh I can't take it! Fuck me harder, I can't handle you going slow!" Pete cried out. Joe raised up and grabbed Pete's hips and began fucking him harder and harder. Pete's whole body quivered as he shouted and swore at how good he was feeling. 

Pete grabbed his cock and began fisting it, and that only brought him closer to the edge. "Oh Joe, oh fuck! Oh, I'm going to come!" Joe hit Pete's prostate, and the man shot come so hard he hit his pillow. Joe was not far behind, filling Pete with his warm seed. He leaned down, and kissed Pete's lips softly, and whispered, "Merry Christmas."

"Oh God, it is now! Merry Christmas to you, Joe." He smiled as he caught his breath. Joe pulled out, and come oozed out of the other. Pete didn't care, Pete was in a state of Christmas Bliss.

Joe lay down beside Pete, and ran fingers down his chest as a long term lover would, and Pete could not complain. He explained about what he had for food and drink, and that it wasn't much.

"I'm fine with the beer and Christmas puddings, it's a holiday, who says we have to eat in any order?" Joe suggested.

"I like the way you think," Pete laughed. He was happier in that moment than he had been in quite some time.

"Don't forget, I got you a present." Pete rolled his eyes jokingly, and asked him when he wanted him to open it.

"You can open it now, I mean, it's no big deal." Pete could appreciate Joe's modesty. He went to the toilet and grabbed a towel for Joe and one for himself to clean up with, and then went naked throughout the house to get the gift.

Pete sat on the bed and asked, "Wrap it yourself?" Pete asked. 

"Sure did. I work at the post office!" He smiled smugly.

"Oh right, well then..." Pete tore the ribbon off and then the paper only to reveal a navy blue leather bound journal. Upon flipping through it, he was amazed, then looked over at Joe.

"Do you like it?" Joe asked.

"Like it, I love it, but you should not have spent the money." This was one of the nicest things Pete owned, and it sure beat the socks and underwear he had gotten from his mum.

"Too late, I did. I figured you could put lyrics in it or use it as a travel diary." He shrugged.

Pete leaned over and kissed Joe again. He then asked Joe if he was hungry.

"Oh yes, I worked up quite an appetite with you."

"Good, and, I have some blankets we can wrap ourselves in so we can eat in front of the tele, naked, but wrapped up." Pete suggested.

"That sounds fantastic, Christmas, only naked with a sexy punk rocker!" Joe stated.

Pete blushed. "You are going to give me an ego with a gift, pudding, and telling me I'm sexy."

"What can I say, it's the truth!" Joe sat up and Pete got two blankets out of the closet. 

"Naked Christmas is the best Christmas!" both men agreed as they went to the kitchen.


End file.
